


For the Love of Draco Malfoy

by SlytherinSon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSon/pseuds/SlytherinSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little piece of drivel that wouldn't go away until I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Draco Malfoy

For the Love of Draco Malfoy

“Yes! Oh, yes… harder… so close…”

The words devolved into grunts and moans as the two bodies writhing together on the bed raced toward release. The taller man rose up onto his knees, one stained hand grabbed a Quidditch toned thigh and the other, the red and leaking cock of the young man below him. Pounding into him with abandon, the taller man brought them both to climax.

“Draco!” twin shouts echoed though the dungeon quarters.

Black eyes flew open to meet grass green ones in astonishment. Pulling out of the younger man, he stretched out beside him.

“Well, Mr. Potter, it seems we have an issue,” he said.

“Now Sev, it wasn’t just me who called his name.” Harry said, holding back a grin.


End file.
